Pop'n Music 20 fantasia
Song ListRemywiki page Default Hidden Songs Upon ending a credit, Mimi is shown exploring the fantasy world, unlocking songs and fantasia passport skins as she explores. Her walking distance depends on the number of songs cleared in the credit. Songs are listed in unlocking order. As of October 1st, 2012, all songs are available by default. pop'n music portable 2 Unlocks To unlock the following songs, the player has to clear PARTY MODE in pop'n music portable 2, and access "Secret Password" (ひみつのあんごう) in OPTIONS. Then, by entering the code from the back of an e-AMUSEMENT PASS into it, a password will be generated. By entering this password in pop'n music 20 fantasia, the player will unlock these songs, from the following dates: December 7th, 2011: NAMIノリ//www. December 21st, 2011: 生きてこそ～特別版～ February 15th, 2012: μ9 March 7th, 2012: uən As of June 20th, 2012, all four songs and their characters are available by default. Internet Ranking Songs The following songs were available in the INTERNET RANKING category during determined time periods: *Week 1 (January 4th to 11th, 2012): 疾風 *Week 3 (January 18th to 25th, 2012): 荒城メランコリー *Week 5 (February 1st to 9th, 2012): ミサコの日記 (見ちゃダメ！) Note that said category only appeared in NORMAL MODE, and only in 9-Buttons. All songs and their characters were available by default at the end of INTERNET RANKING #1, on February 15th, 2012. Dormir & wac 1stAlbum hatsubai kinen (Dormir & wac 1stAlbum発売記念) The following songs could be unlocked from February 15th, 2012, to commemorate the release of wac's 音楽 and Dormir's Petit March albums. To unlock them, players had to play crimm or wac songs in NET TAISEN MODE to fill a gauge for each album. By playing 13 crimm/wac songs, its respective song was unlocked. As of July 4th, 2012, both songs are available by default (however, Alicia's 3P palette is not unlocked). APPEND TRAVEL APPEND TRAVEL was an event involving seven BEMANI series to promote the release of jubeat copious APPEND. It started on March 14th, 2012, and ended on September 24th, 2012. HEAT-BIT-HIT-BEAT is available by default by playing with an e-AMUSEMENT PASS, and as of September 25th, 2012, all fantasia passport parts from this event are available by default as well. pop'n & REFLEC douji location test kinen event (pop'n & REFLEC同時ロケテスト記念イベント) The following songs can be unlocked from July 4th, 2012, to commemorate the location test of pop'n music Sunny Park and REFLEC BEAT colette. To unlock them, players have to play DJ YOSHITAKA or Sana songs to fill a gauge for each artist. By playing 13 YOSHITAKA/Sana songs, its respective song is unlocked. Boku mo watashi mo★pop'n artist! (ボクもワタシも★ポップンアーティスト!) Boku mo watashi mo★pop'n artist! is an original song contest for pop'n music 20 fantasia. After a preliminary round where players with an e-AMUSEMENT account could vote for their favorites of the submissions, Southern Cross and Like a pop'n music were announced as the winners in August 1st, 2012. Both songs are unlockable from August 6th, 2012 by playing them once they randomly appear in NORMAL MODE with an e-AMUSEMENT PASS. Soreyuke! pop'n quest (それゆけ！ポップンクエスト) Soreyuke! pop'n quest (それゆけ！ポップンクエスト) is the main unlocking system of pop'n music 20 fantasia. It started on April 11th, 2012, and 青春の扉 must be unlocked before entering this event. After character selection, players can select a Quest. Up to three Quest progresses can be saved, but only one Quest can be completed at a time. There are three Quest types: green, blue, and red. Green: Quests that ask the player to clear specific conditions such as combos and scores. These Quests reward with Fame. Blue: Look for songs that are similar to the song in charge of the requested character. Red: These Quests require blue, green, and even other red Quests to be completed and a certain level of Fame before they appear. Clearing the song will reward with that new song/chart. Regarding Fame, by clearing quests, being cheered by other players or by cheering other players, your reputation class will go up. As mentioned before, certain classes are required in order to make certain red Quest appear. This event ended on September 30th, 2012. All songs, charts and characters are available by default on October 1st, 2012. Deleted Songs The following songs from pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET have been removed from this game: Trivia *First pop'n arcade game spelled in lower-case letters in English. *First pop'n game where music plays when selecting modifiers, normas, and ojamas before the start of a song and in the results screen. *First pop'n arcade game in which Sana doesn't appear in a new song. (She appears in Twinkle Wonderland, a crossover.) **Also the first pop'n music arcade game since their debuts in which Des-ROW and DJ Yoshitaka don't appear on the default songlist. **Also the first pop'n music arcade game since mur.mur.kurotoh's debut that he doesn't appear in a new song. *CHALLENGE and SUPER CHALLENGE mode are combined in NORMAL MODE, while ENJOY MODE is now named EASY MODE. *First appearance of NAVIGATE MODE. Introduced in July 11, 2012, NAVIGATE MODE lets you create a course based on a list of preferences (such as artist, level, genre and the mood of the song). *NORMAL MODE now has you set your ojamas for a song after you set the mods for a song, making it the last thing you do now before a song starts. You must press both white buttons, which will allow you to set modifiers and then ojamas; pressing both yellow buttons will not allow you to set ojamas. **To access the ojama selection screen after choosing mods, you have to press both white buttons after you have chosen the song. Pressing both yellow buttons lets you select only mods, as usual. *Much like on pop'n music portable and its sequel, NORMAL MODE and NAVIGATE MODE always have COOLS on. EASY MODE doesn't. *New combo font introduced in this game. *Audio previews in the pop'n music 20 fantasia homepage are changed to YouTube previews, instead of an embed music player. *Licenses once again have preview clips on the official website, unlike in TUNE STREET. **'fantasia' would be the last pop'n music website with music previews for licenses. *The Challenge Point system has been overhauled, replaced with an Extra Point system: **Normas for score and max combo are now automatically obtained. **Normas for BADs are no longer available, aside from the norma for a FULL COMBO. ***"FULL COMBO!" replaces "NO BAD". **All point values are multiplied by 10. **The Extra Stage is now much harder to obtain in one game, requiring significantly more points. However, if the Extra Stage is not obtained and all stages are cleared, a fraction of Extra Points will be carried over to the player's next game. **Ojamas can now be set on Extra Stage, despite Extra Points being reset to 0 after an Extra Stage. *"Highlight Zones" are introduced. Getting no MISSES on a Highlight Zone (filling the NICE bar) will result on both characters performing their FEVER animations and obtaining bonus Extra Points. *eAMUSEMENT support for pop'n music 20 fantasia ended on February 1st, 2013. *Pop'n Music 20 fantasia is the second game to use Paseli. The first is pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET. *On the official website, pop'n music 20 fantasia have three characters that gained their own profile in the Minna de Tsukudde, since pop'n music 14 FEVER! CS. *This is the first pop'n music title where Mimi and Nyami's animations are similar, but without rotating one of them. **This is also the only game where Mimi and Nyami are wearing the same costumes. *eAMUSEMENT support for pop'n music 20 fantasia ended on February 1st, 2013. Gallery Video References Category:Arcade Series Category:Paseli Series Category:Games